


Liaison

by ocean_of_notions



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, President Leland, Sine Qua Non, piloticians, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_of_notions/pseuds/ocean_of_notions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t talk, so he just took a few quick steps around her desk and pulled her into his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liaison

  
_“Because I can’t live without her.”_

Lee left his father’s quarters, the Old Man’s words ringing in his ears.  He wasn’t thinking about where he was going, just letting his feet lead him through the Galactica’s familiar halls.  So it really shouldn’t have been any surprise when he found himself at the hatch to the CAG’s office.  After all, he had worked there intermittently for years.  It was just habit; it didn’t have anything to do with the current CAG.

Not at all.

Walking to the hatch could be passed off as habit, but opening said hatch?

She was there, sitting behind the desk, poring over flight schedules and reports, tapping her pen against her lips.

It was a foul habit, really; she was bound to start swallowing ink one of these days.  Still, he couldn’t help appreciating it, eyes transfixed by the pen’s motion.  

Until it stopped.

He looked up from her lips to find her staring at him.  Then one corner of those lips curved up into a smile.

“Hey Leland.”  She grinned wider.  “Mr. President.”

He stepped further into the small office, closing the hatch behind him.  She lifted one eyebrow, apparently amused by his presumption.  And apparent speechlessness.

“You gonna talk, or am I gonna have to carry this conversation all by myself?”

But he couldn’t talk because his father’s words were filling his head and his heart was caught in his throat.  He couldn’t talk, so he just took a few quick steps around her desk and pulled her into his arms.

She was surprised, he could tell, but she rested her palms against his back and relaxed against him, sighing into his neck.

He wasn’t sure how long they stood that way, but eventually he pulled back just the slightest bit.  One hand came up to the back of her neck, lightly fingering her ponytail.  She was looking into his eyes and her expression was soft, gentle, though she’d never been known for her patience and any minute now she was going to demand an explanation.

“I just wanted to do that,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.  He knew it wasn’t much of an explanation, but they were the only words he could find.

She gave him a teasing smile, but her hands never left his back.  “Is this going to be a regular thing?  Because maybe the President of the Colonies has all the time in the world, but this CAG thing is no vacation.”

“I’m sure you can fit it into your busy schedule.  ‘Quality time with Lee.’  Or I could make it a Presidential order, make you my military liaison or something.”

Her eyebrows shot up again, and that teasing smile turned positively wicked.  “Military liaison?  Is that what they’re calling it these days?  What’s next, ‘security detail’ instead of a good old-fashioned booty call?”

“Hmm, I’ll have you know that as the interim President in these turbulent times, I need a lot of security.  Why, just a few hours ago I was held at gun point.”

Her smile dropped instantly.  “Frak, Lee, seriously?”

He winced.  “It’s kind of a long story, but I’m fine.  I don’t think Romo ever intended to actually shoot me.”  He tried to smile and make it sound like a joke but judging by her expression and the way she tensed, pulling back just the slightest bit, he failed miserably.

“Wait, _Romo_ as in Romo Lampkin?  Your lawyer buddy, mentor or whatever he is?”

“Uh...”

“Frak, maybe you do need more security.  I’m strapped for pilots, but we can always spare a few Marines, and...” She was trying to twist out of his grip, and her voice rose in agitation.

When she dropped her hands from his back he moved his own to cup her face in what was, without a doubt, a desperate move to keep her there, keep her still and pressed against him.  But desperate or not, it worked.  She stopped moving and just stared at him, her brow crinkled just enough to drive him mad.

“Kara, I’m fine.  I already have a few Marines on Colonial One.  Nothing’s going to happen to me.”

She frowned, her gaze dropping to the floor before coming up to meet his once again.  “Just be careful, okay?”

She was just inches away from him, and he closed the distance in a heartbeat, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before leaning his forehead against hers.  “I will,” he said.

“I don’t want to live without you,” she whispered, so soft he almost didn’t believe she’d spoken the words, but he could feel her breath ghosting across his face.

He replied the only way he could: “I was just thinking the same thing.”  

_I lived without you once before, and maybe I survived but I don’t ever want to have to again.  I don’t want to face the rest of my life if you’re not a part of it._  
  



End file.
